


Jblade I guess

by Mother_fricking_Braden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_fricking_Braden/pseuds/Mother_fricking_Braden
Summary: Just a cute Jschlatt and Techno FL because becuse really like their personalities together. also sorry I might not be too good at writing and this might be short. Could add more chapters let me know if you want more.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. Saturday cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple lazy Saturday morning.

It was late in the morning and Techno had just woken up. He didn't have anything to do today so he stayed in his pajamas which was a big baggy shirt and sweatpants. With that put together with his slender but tall body he somehow looked even smaller. 

The first thing Techno did most mornings was brushing out his hair, it went past the shoulder so he usually braided it to keep it out of the way but on days like this he would just put it in a lazy ponytail. 

The other man whom he lived with was still in bed. Jschlatt always slept in a bit later than him, it's probably because he didn't have to deal with as much hair in the morning that gets in the way or maybe because he just likes to go to bed later that techno. He's never quite sure when he goes to sleep but he's always there in bed with him if he wakes up. 

Once Techno had his hair up and out of his face he was ready to get some food and water to help him wake up a bit. He placed his glasses on his face and went out to the kitchen. He was still pretty tired so cereal would do for today. 

Despite Techno's height he still had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the box he wanted. Him and Schlatt had pretty different tastes in cereal so he went to grab his and Schlatt's just in case he woke up soon. 

Schatt was awake by the time Techno finished in the bathroom. He knew that he was about to get breakfast so he thought now would be the perfect time to mess with him a little bit to help him wake up. 

With an almost evil grin he got out of bed and quietly walked to the kitchen. Techno had already gotten some bowls, spoons, and milk out for them but was about to get the boxes. When he reached up for them Schlatt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him in the air slightly. 

Techno let out a small squeal and grabbed on to Schlatt in an attempt to make sure he didn't fall somehow. 

"Mornin princess!" Schatt puts him back on the ground and giggles at his reaction to the whole thing " did I scare you?" 

Techno fixed his composer and turned around with an angry glare, it was only fake thought he couldn't really get mad at him like that. " No I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit startled is all" 

"No, I think my little bitch boy got scared. didn't you hear your cute little squeal?" He gave his partner a big grin that begged for attention. 

Techno grabbed his box of cereal with a small smile "shhh its too early for this" on his way to the table he pinched the end of Schlatt's horn and shook his head with it a bit as a way to tease him and let him know he wasn't actually mad. 

"Fine fine I'll leave you alone for now" schlatt grabbed his box as well. He was a few inches taller than techno so he didn't have to reach as much, if he was already about to go somewhere neither would have a problem reaching it because Schlatt had his boots and Techno's shoes had some heel to them. Once he was done he returned to the table and plopped down across from Techno. 

"So nothing on the agenda for today?" Schlatt took a big bite of cereal, it had a slurp sound to go along with it. 

He shook his head softly " nope just me and you day" Techno smiles, he loved these days it gave him a chance to just be himself and relax. Schlatt and his father Philza were the few people that could get him relaxed. So it was definitely nice that for most of his life he lived with one of them. 

" Oh perfect that means we can just spend all day fucking" Schlatt had a way of saying jokes like that in the calmest way witch without fail always put Techno in a little giggle fit and this time was no acception. 

" Ah! Schlatt shut up" he rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes and went to put his bowl in the sinks 

"What's the matter babe don't you like my dick and balls? Don't you?" Schlatt spoke with a smirk glued on his face 

Techno let out a snort as he laughed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh my God no. Pleeease I can't right now." As he calmed down Schlatt got up and placed his empty bowl in the sink as well. 

He stood right next to him and then cupped Techno's cheek in his hand softly. Schlatt rubbed his thumb over the soft skin. This was the soft moments Techno would die for, it's all he ever wanted or needed. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. " That's alright. You can take my cock later" 

Techno smiled and slapped his hand away "Oh common I should have expected that from you" 

"What can I say I'm a man of habit" he kissed the top of his head and walked out to the living room 

"No I think you're just a horny man" Techno followed Schlatt and snuggled up next to him 

" What did you expect you're hot as fuck plus I even have horns. I feel like it makes sense" Schlatt put his arm around Techno after he fixed his baggy boxers from going up too high on his legs. 

Techno smiles and decides to grab the remote to the TV and get comfortable. He turned it on an okay history channel but neither he or schlatt planned on paying it much attention.

After a bit of just sitting there and enjoying each other's company Techno slowly creeped up into Schlatt's lap. He was met with Schlatt's soft smile that always looked a bit creepy but he adored it. Techno hugged onto him softly and buried his head into theans chest.

Schlatt brought a hand to the side of Techno's head and spoke with a soft and low voice "What is it princess?" 

Techno had the urge to just pour his entire heart out and tell him how much he loves him and these sweet moments they shared but he settled for a short "Nothing. Just comfy." 

"Good, love you" he rubbed circles on Techno's skin where his thumb laid. That with the sweet words Techno snuggled closer and smiles.

"Love you too"


	2. Schatt meets the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt meets the rest of sleepy Bois Inc plus Tubbo

Schlatt stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing his red tie. Techno stood behind him trying to get his last earrings in.

"Remember Schlatt you WILL behave tonight. I don't want you scarring my father. It's been a little bit since I've seen him and I want us all to get along"

Schlatt scoffed a bit and then chucked at the end "common what could I possibly do to make things go that bad. I'm just gonna tell a few jokes, meet your old man, and have a nice dinner with the two of you. Should be easy enough."

The pink haired man sighed "Yeah I know. And it's not like I think you'll be bad it's just... Well you know your humor gets a bit dark sometimes and I don't want to scare him. How do I look"

He was wearing a puffy white button up with some dress pants and jewelry, plus some nice boots with heels on them. Schlatt loved it when he put those on. He ened up a bit taller than him and it was nice to see him liked that. 

Schlatt turned around to get a better look at him. He gave techno a little cat call like whistle "Fuck you look so good damn hot. Half tempted to have you flake on the dinner so we can have a little fun" that basically translated to 'you look great and you don't need to fuss over it too much' 

"Oh shut up you know we have to go tonight" techno giggles "Now common we can't be late" 

Schlatt gave him a small nod and they went out to their car.

\----

"Common why am I the only one being told to behave tonight. You already know I'm spending most of my tme in my room with Tubbo." Techno and Schlatt were on their way and his younger brother Tommy had been told so many times today that he had to be nice tonight. 

"Tommy that's because you're going to ask the poor man some stupid questions and scare him off." The middle child Wilbur spoke to him. He was closer to Techno's age so Tommy was very much so the baby of the family. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and grabbed a Coke from the fridge "Now what makes you think I would do that?"

' the fact that you've asked every guest we've had in the house since you were 5 who their favorite woman was and then making fun of their answer." Philza spoke up as he was checking something in the oven 

Tommy laughed "What do you mean that's the best part of the night. I don't want them to miss out on the joys of me." 

When there was a knock at the front door Tommy slammed his coke down and ran for it so he could either be the first bad impression of the night or greet Tubbo at the door. What he wasn't expecting was for it to be both "ME GUSTA!- oh all of you are here  
Jesus you two are tall" (sorry please don't murder me I have no idea if I spelled that right) 

"Oh hi Tommy. On my way up to the door I ran into your brother and this other guy" Tubbo walked in and stood a little to the side waiting for all of them to head to the Living room or the just him and Tommy to go to his room. 

"The names Schlatt knuckleheads" he walked in with techno and Tommy closed the door. " Nice to meet you squirt" that earned a chuckle from Tubbo and a confused and slightly annoyed look from Tommy

" I- squirt?!Techno who the fuck is this?" 

"Oh relax a bit you are a little squirt." Techno smiles lightly as he gave Tommy a small hug. As he let go he ruffled Tommy's blonde and slightly curly hair.

" Oh fuck off" Tommy grabbed his coke from the kid and another for Tubbo as they went to his room. He wasn't mad at either of them that just how he be sometimes. 

As they left Tubbo gave Schlatt and Techno a sweet smile and a " nice to meet you to go along with it" 

" What a nice kid" schatt smiles and then looks over to Philza and Wilbur who were walking in from the kitchen. 

" YEAH DADZA AND WILBY!" Techno didn't yell much but that was the closest he'll get to a yell. 

The two let out a chuckle and wen tin for a firm hug with Techno. After that they greeted Schlatt. 

" What's up man it's nice to finally meet you. You're both dress pretty sharp tonight as well" 

" What are you hitting on me? Wilbur I'm for Techno and Techno only" schatt spoke with a goofy tone and a smirk 

" Fuck I almost forgot. You're got me so distracted with your look. Maybe in another life" Wilbur laughed and let Philza have his turn with him. 

The two shared a nice handshake. " Nce to meet you Schlatt"

" It's pretty good to meet you to sir. I wouldn't have imagined that someone as dirty as your son would have such a nice family" Techno gave him a little jab in the side whith his elbow "what I'm just saying that anyone willing to fuck me has got to be a little dirty"

Philza and Wilbur started to laughed, Philza's a bit more awkward

" Oh my god Schlatt" techno hides his face with his hand slightly 

" Okay okay I'm sorry. I'm just messing around a bit. He doesn't fuck me I fuck him" he got another jab in the side but a bit harder. It still made him laugh thought. "Okay babe jeez. But seriously sir you seem to have a wonderful family and you've done just a great job raising Techno" 

Philza noded with a smile "thanks"

Wilbur threw his arm around techno " alright not we've got a bit of catching up to do now don't we. Let's sit down and chat before dinner is done and we have to let the beast that is Tommy back out here*

They giggled " sounds great


	3. Dadschlatt and Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright one small dadschlatt chapter. I started writing this at 3 in the morning lost motivation left it for a week and then tried writing the ending so I'm very sorry. 😅 Not my best probably

Techno let out a soft breath as he gripped the steering wheel of the car. Him and Schlatt were going to pick up his son Tubbo and he wanted to make sure that the first time he saw it was going to be good. Schlatt only got to see him for a while during the summer and over video calls so he was a bit nervous to. 

Schlatt knew about how much could change in a year so he was always worried that Tubbo wouldn't like him anymore or he just wouldn't know what to do with him anymore. Hi definitely didn't have to worry as much as he did though, Tubbo's Mom always kept him up to date and he called whenever he could. 

The car come to a stop and is turned off. Schlatt is pulled out of his thinking to see that he had been chewing his nails and that they were at the meet up spot. He soon stopped worrying when he seen a small 6 year old boy running from a car and to their own. 

Schlatt's eyes lit up like a Christmas lights. He quickly got out of the car and picked up the kid witch was Tubbo. 

" Hey what's up my big man?!" He gave him a hug as Techno got out of the car to greet them and Tubbo's Mom grabbed some bags.

Schlatt set him down and got on one knee so he was a bit closer to Tubbo hight "DAD! I missed you so much. We're gonna have the best summer ever!" He looked over to Techno and ran back to the car "wait hold on a sec!" 

There was a slight moment of fear the struck Techno as he ran away from him but he calmed down when he spoke since he realized he didn't scare him some how.

Schatt stood up and took a few bags to pack into his car as Tubbo looked for something. 

A few nice words were exchanged with the parents before Tubbo came running back. " Look I drew this on the way here" he gave them a smile that was almost too sweet. 

Schlatt went to take it so he could get a look but Tubbo wouldn't let him take it and pushed it closer to techno 

After only a short moment he got that he wanted him to have him he opened it up to give it a look. Techno put a hand over his mouth lightly "oh my God" it was a drawing and the three of the at what looked like a feild, it had "welcome to the family" written on it and MANY bees with them as well. 

" I- " Techno showed it to Schlatt quickly and then looked at Tubbo "This looks amazing Tubbo. thank you very much" he wasn't expecting to be emotional but I guess he was just so happy that he liked him and he wasn't going to be just that guy dating his dad.

" Well would you look at that. That's very nice of you kiddo. How about on our way home we grab a treat to thank you?" Schlatt smiles at him

Tubbo looked at him " really!" They gave him a small nod. "Let go then! I wanna treat and I wanna see my room again and I wanna go to that cool park and I wanna talk to techno and" he rambled on about all the things he wanted to do for a little bit.

" Alright alright alright. We can do all of that sometime but you gotta say goodbye to your mom first so we can get on our way" 

They shared a few goodbyes and got all of his stuff packed up. Techno was asked to set up his car seat witch he struggled with for a bit but he got it after a little help from Schlatt. He still got all giddy whenever Schlatt did anything remotely nice or sweet for him so he definitely loved the way his hand grazed over his as they finished up with that. 

After one last long hug and kiss on his cheek from his Mom he was set in the car with everything he needed.


	4. Slow dancing in the kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright short and sweet. Schlatt and Techno have to go to a wedding but he's being difficult so Techno just frickin mealts his heart I guess

The two boys have been sitting at their kitchen table for awhile. They had been invited to a wedding and needed to talk about the trip they would have to make. 

Once they got things planned on how to get there Techno started to make dinner and talk with Schlatt about what to wear. "So we're both going to wear just a simple suit and because I have to dress normal you have to wear it right" 

" What? That's bullshit, I don't wanna" Schlatt was fine with dressing up, he had to for work but he was always sloppy. Never had all the buttons right, sleeves rolled up without care, tie hanging loose around his neck inted of snug against his collar. 

" Common you think I don't want to put on all of my stuff" Techno had a similar problem but on the opposite side of the spectrum. He always had to stand out in the crowd with his fancy and sharp outfits. Everything in it's place, shiny jewelery, chains of silver or gold that added spice in just the right places, heels and a corset that made his stand up straight and tall. 

They both would have to dress a bit different so they look nice but so the special day didn't have any distractions for their friends

" No I won't do it" Schlatt crossed his arms"

Techno turned his head to took at the stubborn man. "Yes you will. It's for our friends... And maybe me a little. So please just don't fuss" his tone was firm at first but he turned it back to the light one he used when they teased each other like this.

"For you?... Why do you even want that? huh big man? Am I not pretty enough for you cuz I'm fucking hot and you know it" he smirks but the man he did it for turned to look at the stove before he could get a chance to see it. 

"Yeah yeah whatever I know you're hot. You manage that in pretty much anything you wear but I have a reason." 

"... And it is?"

" I wanna have at least one nice picture of us dancing together. Is that too much to ask for?" 

Schlatt chuckled at that " you're a real sap aren't you? Too bad that won't happen" 

Techno fround slightly. Surely that must be a joke, but it sounded actually serious this time. He truned to face him and lean his back on the counter. With crossed arms he said "what's that supposed to mean?"

" Sorry tutts I just don't dance" he got up and stood in front of him " just not my thing" Schlatt was hiding something and Techno knew it. He was already very good at picking up on things but it didn't help that he knew Schlatt's mind like his own. 

A cheeky grinn made its way to his face. "You don't know how to dance do you?" 

He didn't know why he was embarrassed about this but he was. He liked to be good at things, he was good at a lot of things. This just wasn't his. "Of course I do." Schlatt's hands sunk into his pockets 

" Prove it" Techno stood up straight and took a step closer to him with his arms up. His arms looked like they would lead to a warm embrace but his face was smugg and cocky. 

Schlatt slowly put his arms around him and sighed. 

After a bit of silence techno snickered. "Well are you going to start? You're leading since you know how to do it" 

" I- " he looked down at their feet and tried to move a bit but it felt strange and unnatural. " Fine alright I don't know how to dance. You cought me Mr perfect" 

" Let me show you then darling" Techno pulled away from them so he could grab his phone from the table. Schlatt's hands lingered on him for a moment almost not wanting then to stop touching. 

Even though he was embarrassed and almost didn't want to do this he was happy when techno returned. He grabbed schatt and pulled him closer. 

" Alright it's easy I promise. I'll leand and talk you thought it for now.so don't worry"

Techno explained a bit more and then they started to move. Soft 1 2 3 4's slipped out of his mouth as he lead him slowly thought the dance along with some praise for Schlatt when he did a good job. 

He wasn't normally like this but god techno had got him all flustered with this. Once they got more comfortable they slowed down and Schatt continued to get showered in kind words from techno. 

Schlatt rarely showed this soft side of himself but Techno had a way of working it out of him. He leaned down slightly so he could rest head on the shorter ones shoulder and close his eyes so he could relax. His face was burning up but he never wanted to leave.

Techno stopped so that he could just stand there and hug Schlatt. He had a smile glued to his face, he had managed to turn his partner to puddy in his arms. 

If any one would ever hear about this they wouldn't believe it. No one could make Schlatt so calm, so sweet, so... Him. This was truly him, a big softy that lives for cuddles and kind words for doing a good job. And now apparently dancing in the kitchen with the man he loved most. 

He took in a soft breath "I love you so much. Of course we can dance at the wedding... I'm not gonna wear my tie the right way though" 

Techno giggled and brought a hand to the back of Schlatt's head to pet his hair softly. " Yeah I know you won't, still gonna try to make you though. But hey maybe when we have our own wedding you can wear your suit however you want. 

Schlatt opened his eyes that had been shut for a while so he could bask in the moment. He honestly never considered the two of them getting married but now it sounded like one of the best things on Earth 

" y-yeah... at our own wedding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas or request are definitely welcome so don't be shy if you wanna see something. 
> 
> Also I know it's kinda short so let me know if you would prefer the short stuff or something a bit longer.


End file.
